dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter 17: Reunion
http://images.wikia.com/dragonballfanon/images//1/1d/Balrog.jpg Yajirobe is running through the streets when he suddenly bumps into 18. The initial shock makes Yajirobe scream but he calms down after realizing that it was 18 saying, "Oh, it's just you!" "Any leads yet about the location of the bomb?" "None," Yajirobe repliess, "And there is some boxer looking man called Balrog after me right now." "Same with me and a freak called Vega," 18 replies. Suddenly the two see that a group of men in black outfits are coming after them! "That's them," Yajirobe shouts. "I know," 18 replies, "We have to get out of here!" The two begin to run away with the men shooting at them. As they turn around a corner they see more of the men come down that road and the two are surrounded. "We are going to have to fight," 18 whispers to Yajirobe. "Yeah, that's what I'm afraid of," Yajirobe replies gripping his sword. "If it isn't the fat coward from earlier," a voice says emerging from the group of soldiers. "Hey," Yajirobe shouts turning to the owner of the voice and realizes that it is Balrog. "Balrog," Yajirobe shouts. "Yeah," Balrog replies, "You ran out on me last time, refusing o face me in a fight." "I just wanted to live," Yajirobe replies. "You're looking for the bomb right," Balrog asks. "Yes," 18 replies. "What," Yajirobe exclaims to which 18 replies, "What else would we be doing?" "You've got a point there," Yajirobe says. "I will offer you this," Balrog says, "You can face me in a fight right now, and if you win you leave, if I win you are coming with me." Yajirobe gets a nervous look on his face. "You have to," 18 says, "There's no other way out of this." "Fine," Yajirobe replies and draws his sword, "Bring it!" "Good," Balrog replies smiling and a soldier hands him his boxing gloves. Balrog gets into a fighting position. Yajirobe and Balrog circle each other until Yajirobe swings at Balrog with his sword but Balrog backs away to dodge the swing and then punches Yajirobe in the face with his right fist knocking him back. "Come on," 18 shouts. Yajirobe begins to wildly swing at Balrog but he keeps on backing away and then gets Yajirobe in the face again. Angred Yajirobe slashes at Balrog again but his time puts a cut on his face which makes Balrog moan in pain. "Ha," Yajirobe says about his triumph. Balrog then unleashes a flurry of punches upon Yajirobe beating him up badly. Seeing this 18 quickly fires ki blasts at all of the soldiers surrounding them. Killing some and knocking others down. She then turns to see Balrog about to punch Yajirobe in the face while he is down. As Balrog is about to bring his fist down upon Yajirobe 18 grabs his arm and throws him into a light pole, making the light pole fall down. 18 outstretches her hand to Yajirobe who grabs it and 18 pulls him up saying, "How are you doing?" "I'm fine," Yajirobe replies, "I'm just a little bit sore." Balrog then gets up slowly saying, "So am I!" When he's all the way up he says, "It was supposed to be a one on one fight." "Sorry," 18 replies, "But sometimes you just have to break the rules." Balrog growls as the two and then charges at them. Balrog rapidly swings punches at the two of them but they are able to dodge the attacks. Eventually Yajirobe slashes Balrog's stomach making Balrog scream in pain and then 18 knocks him out with a punch from her right fist into the face. Balrog lies on his back out cold. "We did it," Yajirobe exclaims. Suddenly a group of soldiers attack 18 and they fall into a subway tunnel. "18," Yajirobe shouts. "Where is your friend," a voice says from behind Yajirobe. Chapter 16: Yamcha vs. GuileChapter 18: Yajirobe vs. Vega Category:Fan Fiction